Bored Drabbles Nightmares
by Miss Crazina Pleasant
Summary: Just some drabbles so when im bored and an idea decides to hop around it wont evapourate  :   T just incase of language or wateva
1. Chapter 1

Skulduggery sat in a single arm chair in the living room of Gordon's house. Valkyrie had been upstairs sleeping for the last three hours.

Suddenly a high pitched, ear piercing scream was heard from upstairs. Not hesitation, Skulduggery sprinted up to Valkyrie's room.

"Valkyrie?"

As Skulduggery opened her door, he could hear her deep breaths, loud in the now silent house.

"Valkyrie?"Skulduggery called.

She jumped at the sound of her name and turned to look at her doorway, where Skulduggery stood.

"...Skul"

She hugged her arms around stomach. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Nightmare?"He asked

"Yep"

"Who this time?"

He was met with a silent, blushing Valkyrie.

"Wait, it wasn't about that movie we watched, 'Don't Look under the Bed' was it?"

He saw her cheeks redden, impossibly dark.

There was silence until Skulduggery couldn't hold it anymore, and he burst out laughing.

Valkyrie sat there, embarrassed, as Skulduggery's laughter shook her bed.

Valkyrie... it's a _**Disney, PG**_ movie to scare _**little kids!" **_Skulduggery exclaimed as he settled his laughing.


	2. Donut

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes, Valkyrie?"

"Do you have any donuts?"

"Uhh, no. Why would I have a _donut_? I can not eat, remember? And May I also point out we are in a car, a fabulous car, headed to _the Sanctuary_? Now why would I have a Donut, my dear Valkyrie?"

"Because I wanna cookie?"

"Didn't you say you wanted a donut?"

"No"

"Yes, you did"

"No, Im sure I said cup-cake. Yep cup-cake"

"A cup-cake?"

"No, God!, A burger!"

"...You sure?"

"Yep, pizza. I want Pizza"

"..."


	3. Reader Magnifique

**This is for ReaderMagnifique because I believe you should know how happy your enthusiasm in me makes me **

**And I shall update another chap shortly**

I laid on the couch Gordon's living room and Skulduggery was seated on the chair next to the one I was on.

"What are you doing?"Skul asked

"Making a new playlist"

"Ahh"

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked Skul, Me eyes not leaving the screen in front of me.

"Reading a book, if that wasn't obvious enough"

"Cool"

The room was completely silent when there was a sudden beep.

"What was that?"

"Im pretty sure I just got an email... yep"

"Hmm"

Silence again

"Yay!" I randomly screamed and fell off the couch, when I saw I had a review for my story on a site called fanfiction, from my favourite reader ReaderMagnifique!

Skul jumped when I had screamed and fell.

"Valkyrie, What the hell?" was all he said when I explained but happened with a giant smile on my face.

"What?"I asked innocently as I looked up at him.


	4. Trust Him?

**Heylo this is a bit depressing just thought you may want to know**

Darquesse was getting stronger. How did I know? Because she invaded my mind whilst I slept.

I was wandering around Gordon's house waiting for Skulduggery to come and pick me up so we could go to the sanctuary and see Ghastly as he had requested.

"Valkyrie, Come on. We're late." Skulduggery's voice made her jump, she hadn't heard him come in or even the car pull up.

"Coming" I rushed with him to the Bentley.

I watched outside the window as we speed towards the sanctuary and zoned out thinking about why Ghastly would need us to meet him and the future threats of Lord Vile and Darquesse. Could they now Darquesse is getting stronger? No they couldn't possibly know. I frowned when I notice I did not recognize the road was deserted and the land around them was bare and nothing but sand and small shrubs.

"Skul... where are we?"I asked him as I looked around us for anything familiar.

"Don't worry Val" Skul's voice sounded oddly cold and cruel.

I snapped head gaze to him and studied his form intently

"Where are we going?" My voice was steady and calm but inside I was suspicious.

"To see my friend" His answer was vague

"What friend?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Calm down Valkyrie, you know him"

"His name?"

"Don't. Worry. Valkyrie" his voice was even colder when he said her name as if it disgusted him.

"Lord Vile!" The pieces fit the cold cruel voice, the way he would not look at her, the vague answers

"Indeed, I would say Smart Girl but well, you certainly took your time now didn't you?"

"Where are you taking me!" My voice was loud.

"Not to worry dear we're here" he sounded as if he were smiling.

That was when I notice we had come up to an old looking warehouse which was no doubt abandoned.

Lord Vile grabbed her arm pulling her from the car and dragged her into the warehouse.

Once she was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles Lord Vile walked out of the room the steady stream of insults that I yelled and screamed at him followed.

"Shit" I cursed.

After what seemed like hours Lord Vile walked back into the room I was chained in.

"Let. Me. Go" The words fell from my mouth. Even when I knew they wouldn't do anything.

"Hello dear" were his only words to her as he walked past her to the other side of the room, grabbing a tray thingy that doctor's used to hold medical and operating equipment but this one held torture equipment.

Panic seized her body, at 16 she knew all too well how much damage each tool could do to her body from experience. I willed my body to calm and tried to take deep calm breaths, but before he grabbed the first tool I squeezed me eyes shut and bit my bottom lip right as he started cutting into my soft flesh.

I tried to hold back my screams, which seemed to make him enjoy this even more.

"Honey, are you ok?"He taunted me.

Like before every time he would talk to me, I let the curses fall from my tong.

My body was losing its strength, I could barely hold myself up and blood soaked my clothes.

That was when he stopped.

"I have a present for you dear"

He walked over to where he had first gotten the tray from but instead he grabbed two chairs and put them a few metres in front of me and opened a door, I let my head fall forward as he disappear through it.

Minutes later he turned with two people, who were bound with rope. When he shoved them into the chairs I saw their faces. No he couldn't have. No. No. No. No. No.

"Honey? Like my gift?"

"Steph?" Her parent looked up at her.

"No" I whispered

"Steph, do you know this man?" her father asked

I couldn't reply. They shouldn't be here.

"Why? Why them?" My eyes glared at Vile.

"Because, I want Darquesse"

And with that he started on them. I don't think I've ever screamed so loud or hated someone so much.

I woke up screaming, my eyes darted around my room at Gordon's house and landed on the door.

Skulduggery burst through the door and with the memory of my parents being killed before me so fresh, I jumped for my bed and summoned a fire ball to both hands and my eyes glared right at him while tearing up.

"Val? Wh-" He was cut off when I fling fire balls endless at him but he blocked them all.

I screamed in frustration and charged at him. Skulduggery was confused but that didn't stop him from pinning me to the floor and it hit me that it was just a dream.

With tear flowing from my eyes, I screamed at him to get off. Which he did thankfully, I rolled under my bed and thought to myself, could I really trust him?

Darquesse grinned evilly from Valkyrie's subconscious at her work.


	5. Valkyrie & Sanguine

**Hey, Sorry this chap is very OOC for Val and Sanguine but I have come to love the pairing(no clue why) and wanted to try something different.**

I was sitting in a bar, downing shot after shot with Tanith besides me, flirting intimately with the guy sitting next to her.

Fletcher left me. For some bottle blonde that he had been mentoring because she had the _lovely_ ability to freaking teleport! I knew something was wrong but no, Skulduggery had to drag me away to solve a freaking case, giving Fletcher the excuse that I spend more time with Skulduggery then him!

Nearly a month since he left, Tanith had gotten sick of my annoying attitude so here we are.

I had just chugged back my 6th shot when some guy sat next to me. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and turn to him.

No. _Freaking_. Way!

"Sanguine?" I asked

"Lil Darlin" He smirked and tipped his black top hat at me. I haven't seen him in forever! What the hell is going on? Play it Cool! My inner voice said, I was about to yell about how I didn't have to listen to anyone when I noticed Sanguine was still looking at me, smirk and all. Good he looked hot. Eww did I just think that? Stupid Psycho.

"What the hell you doing here?" All honesty I didn't really care. Well maybe a bit.

He didn't reply he just smirked at me, waving over the bartender he ordered two shots.

"Drink up Darlin" Meh, can't hurt I thought as I tipped my head and downed seemed happy with this as he Smirked down his shot and ordered another.

I wasn't exactly awake, but I could feel the warmth next to me so I snuggled closer.

Wait! Warmth? There was someone in my bed!

I'm eyes shot open, but when I tried to sit up I couldn't. Somebody's arm was draped across my lower back. And I was naked! What the hell?

I looked and the person next to me and nearly screamed.

"Shit!" I cursed a little too loudly.

"Language Lil Darnlin" Sanguine's words were muffled by the pillow in which his face was buried in.

Ohhh my freaking god! I'm in so much shit! What the hell was I thinking?

"Ugh" Sanguine's groan broke my out of me thoughts. A shiver ran up my spine as his hand slid slowly from my body. My cheeks blushed brightly and I pulled my purple blanket up and held it to my chest as I rolled over and sat the furthest away from him that the bed would allow.

Sanguine himself just sat there with his hands behind his head and lean on the head board.

"You got me drunk!" My voice held an accusing tone as I glade at him and his stupid not-caringness.

"Darlin, you were drunk when I got there honey." He said as he closed his eyes. No way, if I have to get up so does he.

"Get up, put your clothes on and get downstairs"

"What makes ya think I'll be getting' up now Lil Darlin?" He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Because I have to get up now and I'm not getting out of this bed until you're out of the room"

"Well then you aint gettin' up for a while huh"

"Get. Out!" I clicked my fingers and summoned a fire ball but had to be careful it didn't touch the sheets on my bed, which were a complete mess.

"Damn Darlin, I'm goin'" he said and stood up next to the bed.

I Squealed and covered my hands over my eyes, having a hard time trying to keep the blanket around my chest.

Chuckling he finished dressing in his jeans and walked out.

Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I fell back on to my bed.

'So he's hot and defiantly the charmer' a small voice said in my head.

"I don't care he's a psycho!" I mumbled to myself, double damn it, I have _got_ to stop talking to myself.

"ughhhhh" I jumped up, showered, dressed in a pair of fresh jeans and black singlet and chucked my deep purple jacket and made my way slowly downstairs dreading what was to come. Maybe he left? 'Nope, bet he hasn't' that smug voice in the back of my head was starting to really bug me.

"Ya sure took ya time Darlin" His voice sounded for behind me, just as to strong and warm arms wrapped around my waist.

'Mmm, he smells _soo _good!' I had started to lean into his touch but right when Tabby, which is what I shall call that annoying voice, spoke?

I jerked away for him and yelled

"Don't touch me!"

"Ya certainly didn' mind it last night Lil Darlin'. Actually I'm believin' ya were beggin' me to touch ya" Ugh my god! He sounds so bloody cocky. 'Then tease him back you idiot!' Tabby said.

"Well no shit Sherlock! You got me drunker then I planned" I put my hands on my hips and stare him down or well tried.

"Honey, from when I got there it didn' look like ya were gonna be stoppin'" Did he ever stop smirking?

"So you brought even more drinks, and slept with me? Ohhh lovely that is!"

"Lovely you are Lil Missy. That's why I brought ya those drinks, ya were lookin' like ya needed it" He sounds so sincere. Ugh guys are so ugh! 'You're not gonna go gay are ya?'

"No I'm not gay!" Opps, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud idiot! I mentally cursed Tabby whist she rolled around laughing her ass off.

"I know Honey, ya showed me last night" He is _still freaking smirking_, I swear I'm going to slap him if he keeps doing it!

"Umm yeah" I stood there red face and confused. I need a coffee!

That's when I noticed he had been moving closer and closer to me, how did I miss that?

"I'm going to make a coffee want one?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Yeah" Was his reply.

I was in the kitchen concentrating way too much on making coffee and quietly muttering to myself that I didn't hear when Sanguine came in.

"Never had this problem before cause he was all I'm bad I'm gonna go kill someone now. Now his all I thing you need another drink cause you don't look like your gonna stop so I'll just keep buying you drinks till you'll sleep with me but no I don't know if I wanted to or not ugh-!" I cut off my rant when I heard a growl.

I felt the same two arm wrap around my middle just like they had just minutes before, though unlike before I let myself lean into him as he nuzzled into my neck and spoke.

"Did ya really think I'd do that Darlin?"

"No, it's just I needed something to make sense of"

And it was getting hard to think with him so close, and his lips brushing my skin.

'Told ya!' Tabby was doing a little victory dance so I tuned her out and turn to face Sanguine.

Did I like him? Was that what it was? 'Yes you dummy head! Now hurry up and kiss him'

That was the best thing I'd heard Tabby say all morning!


	6. Another Valguine

**Sorry guys it's another Valguine oneshot, I love that couple atm and cannot get them out of my mind. Val's a bit OOC but its technically not her in this situation if that makes sense.**

**This is why ii hate writing at the beginning of a chap coz I just babble, it's horrible.**

**Anyway Val is about 16 and is treated like the lil sister by almost everyone :)**

It had been about 3 month since I discover my feelings for Sanguine and I was watching a movie with Tanith when I heard a quiet, familiar beep. My phone.

I glanced over at Tanith and nearly laughed, no matter how many times she watches Star Wars she will always fall asleep. She was sprawled across the arm of the chair with her body curled up. It's a good thing too, her and her stupid rule of no phones when we watch movies.

I slowly leaned back into the chair and pulled my phone out.

One new message

'its probably Skulduggery'

I clicked view, frowning when I didn't recognise the number.

'Hey lil Darlin ;)'

A hot flush shot thought my body and I instantly smiled.

'Hey Hottie'

I sent back and adverted my eyes to the screen but couldn't pay attention so I scrolled through the previous texts from him. The first ones of him telling me how he wanted to change, to be good. At first I was hesitant but after I met up with him and we tallk I find out a different side to him that could be sweet and kind.

The texts where he told me that I was his.

Beep

I jumped at the unexpected sound, my phone flew from my hand to the floor and I yelped.

My eyes shot to Tanith besides me. I froze when she started to stir.

She lifted her head a fraction.

And placed it back down.

I held my breath and slowly reached for my phone, half off the chair.

The TV chose that moment to turn to an ad and start blaring music.

I fell off the chair and landed on the floor with a thumping noise.

Doing an awesome ninja roll I flopped over to my phone and turned to face Tanith.

I sat there and nearly burst out laughing.

'Man that girl could sleep through the end of the world!'

I sat up from my laying position on the floor and checked my phone.

'Hows movie nite'

'Ehh Tan's asleep' I typed back smiling

'Need some company? ;)' Was the immediate reply

'Only if its u ;)'

I was still laying on the floor smiling like an idiot at my phone when the sound of quite foot steps reached my ears.

Then at the sound of a deep amused laugh I rolled over to see behind me only to be meet with the sight of the Texan I was messaging.

"Ya don't know how cute ya looked layin on that floor Darlin" his voice held his amusement

"You're here"

"Yes, so it appears"

I remembered Tanith was asleep on the couch and looking up to the chair to find her snuggled into the arm.

"Ya gonna get up Lil Darlin?" he held out his hand whilst he spoke

To stunned to do anything else I reached up and took his hand, jumping to my feet.

"Your in Tanith's apartment"

"Yes Darlin, I'm in Tanith's apartment" His smirk grew.

"Wanna watch a movie? We were watching Star Wars"

"Star Wars?" He started laughing. I blushed and looked down.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" I protested a bit too loud and hear Tanith stirring behind me.

"Good one Lil Darlin" he didn't look as worried as I felt.

Is it time for everyone to find out?

Quicker than I thought I could move I pushed him back, grabbing his arm I pulled him around the wall so Tanith couldn't see us.

"Do you want them to know?" I asked him looking up at the glasses covering where his eyes show be.

"What? Bout us? I don't care Darlin, you can tell 'em if ya want"

I didn't know what to say so I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you"

"No problem Honey" He mumbled into my hair

"I'll tell Tanith. You stay here for a minute ok?" I told him as we broke apart

"I'll be here" he nodded smiling down at me.

I grinned about to hug him again when I head Tanith's voice

"Val?"

My breath caught in my throat, Sanguine saw this and after giving me a quick peck pushed me out to the living room.

My feet kept moving on their own accord until I saw Tanith standing beside the couch yawning.

"What's up Sleepyhead?" I smiled

"Oh Shush you, like you've never fallen asleep watching a movie" her voice was teasing.

"Hey, Did I just hear you talking to someone?"

"Uh, yeah" I wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Who was here?"

"Uh their still here…"

"Who Val?" She looked suspious and confused it was a funny look and I nearly smiled.

"You know how you said you could tell I like... liked someone?"

"Yeah, your all giggly and alienly cheerful" Her voice was back to its teasing tone but her eyes showed her curiosity.

I blushed, he could hear us and was so not gonna let this go.

"See! Your blushing!" She yelled and pointed her finger at me, smiling triumphantly.

I could feel my cheeks getting even hotter when I hear a muffled chuckle.

"Damn it Tanith!" I yelled to cover up the laughter

"Haha, So? Who is he?" she lent forward, her eyes sparkling.

"You want to come out now?" I called behind me.

A second passed and out walked Sanguine a smirk plastered on his face. I blushed and looked back to Tanith.

She wasn't moving, well besides breathing, I bit my lip and took a couple of steps back until I was close enough for Sanguine to wrap his arms around me.

"Tan?"

She blinked, her eyes switching between us.

"Really Val?" I couldn't get any hint of her emotions though her words.

"Yeah" I replied surprisingly clearly.

"Ok" again no emotion.

"How?" she asked

I grabbed my phone that I had left on the floor and told her to read.

Whilst she was reading I pulled Sanguine down onto the chair and curled up to him with my head half on his shoulder and chest. He automatically wrapped his arm around me. I noticed Tanith saw the exchange and I could have sworn I saw her lips curl up.

We stayed like that in silence for a while.

"Hmm" I heard from besides me.

"Finished?" My head shot up to look at her whilst I spoke.

"Yeah for a bit now." She smirked down to me.

I blushed and poked my tongue out at her.

"Haha, chill Val I got no problem, just one condition" her smirk turned evil.

"What?" I didn't know whether to be scared or not. Who knows what her condition is!

"I get to be there when you tell Skulduggery" hmm not too bad.

"Ok" I agreed

"Ahh I'm not done…He has to catch you to being all kissy, touchy or whatever." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Wow, Tanith I didn't know you were into that stuff" Sanguine defend me smirking at the older girl whilst playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Take it or leave it lover boy or I'll call Mr Pleasant right now" Her eyes narrowed.

"No point really, me and my Lil Darlin here, 'ill be gone before anyone gets here"

"Stop it!" My voice was loud and I straighten up so I was between them.

"Don't fight. Tanith I told you because I didn't want to keep secrets anymore. Accept it or don't, I care but you won't fight like this and if you don't approve you still won't stop me" I looked into her eyes, then to Sanguine.

"Fine" they both mumbled and I broke out into a grin, they were way older than me yet I could get them to behave.

"Get that grin off your face" Tanith muttered to me.

And I grin wider and hugged the both.

"Eww" they both exclaimed but not even that would shatter my mood at the moment.

"Get off me Val, go hug your lover boy" Tanith got up and walked out of the room and I threw myself at Sanguine. The both of us were lying on the couch, me on top, smiling at each other. He threw his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine.

"Valkyrie, What are you doing?" That wasn't Tanith's voice. I broke the kiss and looked up at our visitor.

"Shit" I muttered.


	7. Another Valguine 2

Oh. My. God.

Why?

Skulduggery Pleasant stood in the entrance of Tanith living room, looking down at Sanguine and I, on the couch, with me sitting on top of him, my knees on either sides of his hips.

"Valkyrie, what is going on?" Skulduggery just stood there as he spoke.

"Umm, nothing?" I clambered up from the couch allowing Sanguine to sit up.

"Valkyrie, Why are you on top of Sanguine" His voice was colder and more stern.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I made a face, hoping he'll calm down or a hole in the floor would come and swallow us.

Tanith appeared from the hall looking sympathetic but slightly amused by the situation.

"Valkyrie Cain!" He yelled unexpectedly, I flinched.

"You will not tell me you are in a relationship with that man" he roared pointing to Sanguine on the couch.

Sanguine stood from the couch and moved closer to where I was standing.

"What! Can't I have a relationship now?" I glared at him.

"Since when do you get a say in who I can and cannot date!" I knew I shouldn't be yelling, but I hate it when people judge.

"When he's a wanted criminal for murder, I will have my say!"

"Like you haven't murdered people before!"

Skulduggery was about to yell back when Tanith grabbed his bony arm and dragged him away for the living room and down the hall, protesting all the way until Tanith screamed for him to shut up and get outside.

I put my hands over my face and groaned.

"Hey there lil Darlin', what'd ya do that for?" Sanguine broke the silence and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"He was being unreasonable and judgemental" I defended myself.

"He was just tryin' to protect ya Darlin"

"Why does everyone think I need to be protected. I can take care of myself"

"Darlin, Ya are their li'le one, they always gonna be watching out for ya. It don't help with me being a psycho and all."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're not that psycho"

I lent down and pressed my lips to his before he could reply.

His lips responded automatically, gripping my waist as my hands knotted themselves in his blondish hair pulling him closer.

We were like that for what felt like forever, but when it started to really get hot and heavy someone cleared their throat from the entrance.

We jumped apart breathing heavy and turned to the person who interrupted us.

Skulduggery stood in the doorway next to Tanith.

"Nice Val" Tanith's tone was teasing and she smirked

I blushed and looked to the floor.

"Valkyrie" Skulduggery didn't look very happy when I raised my head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"May I look at your phone please" it wasn't a question he was just being polite.

I reached into my jeans pocket, grabbed my phone and passed it to him. When I stepped back I remembered him telling me he had never actually owned a mobile, did that mean he doesn't know how to use it? It is a touch screen.

I smiled to myself and laughed out loud. His bones wont register on the screen!

Everyone turn and looked to me and I started laughing even harder , not knowing what was so funny.

"I think she's lost it" Tanith frowned at me

"Ya ok there Lil Darlin?" Sanguine, I could tell, was trying not to laugh at me.

I looked over to Skulduggery, who looked utterly confused and fell onto the ground, clutching my stomach.

"She's so lost it" Tanith muttered to herself and smirked at me before disappearing down the hall.

I rolled onto my stomach, laughing into the carpet.

Then a large hand grabbed my shoulder and rolled me onto my back.

I was still laughing like a madwoman when I looked up to Sanguine Kneeling over me and then there was a flash.

Tanith got the freaking camera out!

But I still couldn't stop laughing so she started snapping more pictures

"Dear God, How is this nuisance supposed to work?" Skulduggery yelled at my phone.

I stopped laughing for a second and stared at him.

"Thank the lor-" Sanguine was cut off by me, laughing my ass off once again.

"Never mind" He muttered, rising he walked over to Tanith, who was still taking photos of me laughing and Skulduggery growling at my phone.


End file.
